


Do zobaczenia

by LeiredeMont



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Des, Penny i Wyspa.





	Do zobaczenia

Do zobaczenia 

Desmond budzi się gwałtownie. Znów boli go głowa.   
Bezskutecznie próbuje przypomnieć sobie sen, który pozostawił poczucie niepewności, zagubienia. Pamięta tylko, że znów przeżywał skoki w czasie i z całą pewnością widział słodką twarz ukochanej. Penny, zawsze ona.  
\- Coś się wydarzy – skarży się cicho, wiedząc, że Pen też już nie śpi.  
\- To tylko zły sen – przytula go. – Co cię martwi?  
Desmond nie potrafi odpowiedzieć. Czuje tylko, że wzywa go coś potężnego, coś chce oderwać go od Penny i zmusić do kolejnej wędrówki w nieznane.   
Gdy chwilę później wstaje, aby napić się kawy, dostrzega za oknem wysokiego blondyna i to tylko pogarsza mu nastrój. W mężczyźnie jest coś zdecydowanie dziwnego, gdy zdaje się spoglądać prosto na Desmonda, który nagle traci poczucie rzeczywistości.  
Zapach soku z mango, zieleń przed domem, odgłosy komputera, wszystko wydaje się nagle obce i wrogie. Nie jest już u siebie, tylko w nieznanym, obcym czasie i miejscu…  
Dotyk dłoni Penny sprawia, że poczucie nierealności znika. Desmond drżącą ręką sięga po kawę. Świat wokół niego znów jest zwyczajny i znajomy. Jak na razie.


End file.
